En lo mas profundo de mi Alma
by Natgie Dragneel
Summary: Aparecerán nuevas aventuras, nuevos enemigos y.. ¿ nuevos sentimientos ?...Una chica toma nuevas riendas a su vida , se dio cuenta de que estar con la misma rutina de cada día era algo monótono, por eso decide entrenar ... Pero un nuevo enemigo quiere desaparecer la tierra y a los guerreros z ..En especial a goku y vegeta. Ellos harán todo lo posible por proteger a los que quieren
1. Chapter 1

Chapte 1

 **Disclaimer: Dragón ball z no es de mi propiedad sino de akira toriyama .**

 **N/A : Personajes con cualidades totalmente distintas a como es en el anime/manga , son propiedad de Angela922 . La creatividad (Ni tanto ) e ingenio para este libro se debe a las vacaciones , agradecimientos de mi parte ( Y de muchos mas *_*) . Bueno a ponerse serios .. Este es un medio de entretenimiento tanto para ustedes como para mi . Les agradezco su atención .**

 **¡ Que empiece la lectura !**

 **Prólogo**

.

.

.

.

Como todos saben , en la vida no todo es lo que parece aquí la realidad para el ojo humano no es lo que parece , para aclararles un poquito , mi familia y amigos son extraordinariamente poderosos e increíbles , no es por alardear pero yo soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo . soy bonita y la chica mas codiciada por todos , no me malentiendan amo mi vida pero yo creo que ya es hora de darle un enfoque totalmente diferente a mi vida habitual , por que me estoy dando cuenta que todo lo que me rodea tiene una esencia , un significado que todavía es un misterio para mi . por esa razón hace ya unos años me estoy entrenando en secreto yo ya soy casi tan fuerte como lo son todos mis amigos y familiares masculinos claro esta , es que no se como explicarlo pero cada vez que entreno me siento viva con mucha adrenalina corriendo por mis venas , sentir esa emoción por aprender una nueva técnica o un nuevo oponente , cuando logre alcanzar el estado de poder que desde un principio de vi tener les haré cerrar la boca con un puño enterrado en su cara para que puedan comprobar que la mas "débil" de todos , podrá hasta llegar a hacer la mas poderosa que " el orgulloso principe de los saiyajin " o "el guerrero de clase baja llamado son goku " porque ellos son los guerreros mas fuertes del universo , siempre han protegido la tierra valientemente , han hasta sacrificado sus vidas por el bien de la tierra y de la humanidad . Ellos evitaron que la tierra y el universo cayeran en las garras de frezzer , de cell y o del terrible monstruo de majin boo y enfrentarse a otras personas poderosas pero malignas a la ves...

Bueno como les seguía diciendo como e desarrollados mis poderes al máximo nadie sabe de mi actual fuerza , ¿ y como no se andado cuenta ¿si los guerreros z saben detectar el ki ? Pues simple , con mis bastos conocimientos en la tecnología e podido crear una pulsera que habilite mí ki sin distorsionar lo . ¿genial verdad ?.

Bueno próximamente los guerreros z mediran mi fuerza , estoy segura de que supere a muchos de los integrantes de los guerreros z , como a Yamcha aunque del grupo de los guerreros z el es el mas débil no había mucho que superar jaja , a krillin aunque el es más fuerte que Yamcha , no entrena mucho creo que su condición física no esta muy estable , a Ten Shin Han jejeje me acuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez sali corriendo gritando llamando la atención de todos creyendo que era un nuevo villano que venia a conquistar la tierra o a dominar el universo y buscando la destrucción de esta misma , pero resulto ser que yo siendo apenas una niña de cinco años me había asustado por verle tres ojos todos me quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos y simplemente cayeron de espalda bonitos recuerdos de la niñez , Piccolo aunque en realidad no se cual es su poder de batalla creo que le supere mas no estoy del todo segura , Goten bueno con el es un caso sumamente especial hace varios años dejó de ser un niño risueño para convertirse en un perfecto don Juan quien lo diría , que el segundo hijo de milk/chi-chi dejaría de jugar con los dinosaurios y practicar las artes marciales para convertirse en un "rebelde" como dice Milk . Trunks por unos cuantos pelos Trunks es mas fuerte que Goten desde pequeños han tenido esa diferencia o bueno eso he escuchado , Gohan que se podria decir de Son Gohan el en una epoca no muy lejana fue el niño/hombre mas fuerte del universo y ahora lo ves convertido en todo un intelectual que siempre esta metido en sus libros , el también es científico ... Sinceramente no se que le paso con ese Gohan independiente , salvaje .. Puede que sea la momentánea paz en la tierra ¡ Pero pues así es la vida ! Aunque a este último no le e superado del todo , después estan Vegeta y Goku , bueno ellos por ahora son los mas fuertes pero ya veremos en el futuro ...

Se preguntaran ¿ella será una integrante de los guerreros z ? Pues si si lo soy y estoy muy orgullosa de eso . también se preguntaran ¿ quien será la misteriosa chica ? ¿sera un lobo con piel de cordero ? O ¿ será hija de alguno de los guerreros z ? .

pues si les puedo garantizar que soy 100% buena de corazón puro y honesto y si soy hija de uno de los integrantes de los guerreros z ¿quieren saber quien soy ? ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Puede que sea corto pero espero que les haya gustado , Bueno esta es una nueva historia va a ser entretenida para el que le guste leer Dragón Ball z , denle una oportunidad soy nueva en lo que respecta a la escritura , soy una amateur . Dejenme reviews reconstructivos , para ya saben ... Mejorar y darles un buen entretenimiento que se entienda ... Si se me escapó un error ortográfico , disculpen ... =_=**

 **Por ahora no puedo ponerle portada a mis historias , apenas y puedo publicarlas 7_7 , pero cuando lo haga ya enteran ... Tal vez ...**

 **Ya saben ... Los Reviews son gratis , comenten y digan sus opiniones .**

 **Hasta la próxima , sayonara ... :3**


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 1: confeciones

En el capítulo anterior ...

¿Esa chica será una nueva integrante de los guerreros z ? ¿Será un lobo con piel de cordero ? ¿Quien será la misteriosa chica ? ¿Quieren saber quien soy ? ...

Pues yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que la pequeña bra ...bueno no tan pequeña a decir verdad , durante estos años e cambiado fisicamente , mi cabello azul turqueza ya me llega por debajo de la cintura , mis ojos azules rayados tienen ese brillo de emoción ante una nueva batalla que nacio en mi, todavía uso flequillo , mi cuerpo que se podria decir tengo el cuerpo espectacular según mis amigos (Gracias al entrenamiento y el ADN de mis padres) y familiares en cuanto mi personalidad , sigo siendo esa pequeña niña traviesa amante de las bromas hacia trunks y goten .Pues si no les quedo muy claro soy la hija de la hermosa y la mujer mas inteligente del universo ... La gran bulma briefs y del orgulloso principe de los saiyajin el principe del planeta vegetasie y como ya saben soy la hermana menor del tonto de trunks ... Dejando de hablar de mi .

De verdad como quiero a mi querida mejor amiga Pan .. Ella y yo somos como hermanas de sangre crecimos juntas , salimos juntas , y hablabamos de nuestros amores platónicos juntas (yo aun sigo esperando al indicado),somos como un duo temático jajaja , pues a ella también e superado por mucho , no es para hecerla sentir mal , por una razón quería aprender las artes marciales por que se cuanto ella las ama quería compartir algo nuevo con ella , me pesa tanto no poderle decir sobre mi progreso en las luchas y las artes marciales , tan bien quiero que me enseñe esa famosa técnica el kame-hame-ha todos los guerreros z la saben , bueno algunos no , pero mi punto es que hoy voy a decirle todo lo que e logrado y con mucho gusto la ayudare para que alcance el estado de súper saiyajin ya que ella aún no lo logra , es un nivel muy duro de conseguir pero se que ella lo lograra por algo ella tiene sangre de guerrera ¿no? . aprovechare que hoy mi madre organizara una de sus tan fantásticas reuniones .Bueno ya voy directo a la casa de mi mejor amiga espero y no me mate . . .

*

—bueno tío goten hoy voy a sorprender a todos los guerreros z , al fin eh logrado alcanzar el estado de súper saiyajin esto es increible y yo pensé que no lo lograria— dijo saltando de felicidad —y todo te lo agradezco a ti tío goten , sin tu ayuda lo lo habría logrado —festejo la pelinegra .

—bueno Panny también fue tu parte , no te rendiste en estos dos años de entrenamiento y mas en la habitacion del tiempo , también tenemos que decirle a todos que ahora no tienes dieciseis años sino que tienes dieciocho será una sorpresa para todos en especial para Gohan y Videl jeje — río por lo bajo el joven son .

— y ... Bra —contesto nerviosa—estará furiosa conmigo por no hablarle sobre nuestro entrenamiento y mas cuando sepa que me puedo transformar , ella tiene el mismo orgullo que su padre —la pelinegra cambio su semblante a uno triste .

—no digas eso pan , no creo que bra se moleste , mas bien creo que ella se pondrá muy feliz , por que bra sabe cuanto as estado esperando alcanzar el nivel del ssj.—razono el pelinegro .

— pero ...- la hija de gohan no pudo pronunciar mas nada al sentir el ki de su mejor amiga aproximando se — tío goten ¿ e-ese el el k-ki de bra ? —pregunto nerviosa .

—si panny —asintió con la cabeza .

Unos segundos después aterrizo una hermosa chica de cabello azul turquesa al frente de los pelinegros , donde hablaban recientemente los Son, pero ella les dio una mirada de que demostraba lo perpleja que se veia y esa mirada fue recibida con una mucho mas confundida por parte de los son .

—emmm hola panny —la princesa fue la primera en hablar — hola Goten ... Un momento ¿Goten? - la chica de ojos azules lo miro de arriba a bajo sorprendida, estaba vestido con un gi anaranjado un poco holgado en las piernas y una cinta color azul marino atando así su cintura , debajo del gi anaranjado , tiene una playera de mangas largas color azul marino marcando así su perfecto pecho y musculosos brazos y un poco mas arriba su grueso cuello con unas marcas inperseptibles y mas arriba su rostro el mas lindo que había visto hasta ahora.

«claro con todo ese entrenamiento no he podido ver un chico apuesto».penso

—ehhh baya goten creo que es la primera ves que te veo con un traje de entrenamiento y si me permites decirlo pienso que te ves así mas guapo —le guiño un ojo en forma de complicidad , el moreno solo a tino a sonrojarse — y así se ve muy adorable y tierno parece un niño chiquitín —pensó .

—¿Bra?—preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida .

—la misma —respondió .haciendo que su amiga agrandara mas sus ojos .

—¿Bra que haces con ropa de entranamiento ?—pregunto el joven son después de salir de su trance —«se ve realmente hermosa , sensual , sexy mucho mayor de lo que realmente es , pero sobre todo se ve como una princesa guerra y una muy bella» pensó el pelinegro que sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos nada decentes .

—¿eh?—la princesa saiyajin bajo su cabeza para comprobar que el mejor amigo de su hermano decía la verdad , traia unas botas blancas y en la punta amarillo, con una armadura blanco con negro y debajo un taje latex color morado , unos guantes negros dejando sus dedos libres y traia una su cabello en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones libres y cero maquillaje —pues ... Hay Panny tengo que contarte algo muy importante y espero y no te enojes .

—eh bra-chan yo también tengo que contarte algo ...

—Panny que tal si me lo dices hoy en la reunión de mi madre , ya sabes los que solo asisten los guerreros z —dijo la chica de cabello azul .

—bueno será , pero eso si bra

No hagas ninguna tontería ya fue suficiente con la ves pasada casi muero por unos de tus juegos .

—esta bien esta bien no haré nada imprudente —dijo— por ahora —susurro .

—¿que fue lo que dijiste bra ? —dijo la pelinegra poniendo sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra .

—jejeje nada nada pan jeje— la chica río nerviosamente y empezó a ponerse nerviosa —nos vemos mas tarde —la hija de vegeta salio volando a la velocidad de un rayo .

— esta tramando algo — dijeron los jóvenes son al unisono.

N/A: un largo rato sin actualizar he ...

hola bueno como ya saben esta es mi primera historia , denle una oportunidad , por favor comenten, acepto recomendaciones u ideas todas las tendré en cuenta . espero y les guste nos leemos luego sayonara .


	3. sorpresa

En el capítulo anterior .. la hija de vegeta salio volando a la velocidad de un rayo .

\- esta tramando algo - dijeron los jóvenes son al u ni solo.

Finalmente había caído la noche en capsule corp se esta realizando la reunión donde los guerreros z , disfrutan de todas las atracciones y juegos de la familia mas rica del país y quizás del mundo entero ... Pero en una esquina se encontraba un linda joven de cabellera azul nerviosa esperando a su mejor amiga y a la familia son . la fiesta estaba animada ya que todos los guerreros z se encontraban desde ten shin han hasta el maestro roshi .media hora después llego toda la familia son - satán . sus ojos azules captaron la imagen de un guapo pelinegro de cabello rebelde y sonrisa cautivadora por unos segundos quedo embobada con lo lindo es ese chico pero sacudió la cabeza y se fue directo a saludar .

\- hola buenas noches son gohan - la chica le regalo una cálida sonrisa - videl pero mira nada mas lo guapa que te ves hoy !

Videl solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un cálido abrazo maternal - bueno ambas nos vemos guapa verdad cielo ?.- videl dirigió su mirada a gohan quien asintió con la cabeza .

\- ¿ y donde esta pan ? - pregunto la princesa saiyajin .

\- esta aya con goten y pares - dijo videl pero al ver la cara de desconsiento de la peliazul - no sabias que goten desde ya hace año y medio tiene novia ? - pregunto , bra simplemente negó con la cabeza - que raro ...

\- bueno gracias videl , fue un placer volverte a ver desde hace mucho tiempo ... - la peliazul se despidió con su mano y se fue en busca de su amiga pelinegra .hasta que la vio ...

\- ¡¡¡¡PAN !!!! - bra se le lanzo en sima causando que la menor de los son se sobresaltara y pegara un pequeño grito . - ¡ BRA ! Quieres que me de un infarto??

\- jeje no pensé que te asustara panny - hola goten - bra dirigió su mirada a la castaña - y me imagino que tu eres pares verdad ? - pregunto dudosa la chica .

\- sip , soy la ... Mmm la novia de goten se dice así verdad ? - pregunto .- un placer y quien es usted ?

\- pues yo soy bra briefs la hermana menor de trunks briefs el presidente de corporación capsule ...

\- ahhh tu eres la hija de la grandiosa bulma briefs ? - pregunto pares emocionada .

\- jeje si - contesto al peliazul

\- o por dios !! Goten por que no me contaste de ella , me gustaría que fueramos amigas !!! - la castaña se abalanzo hacia la princesa y le dio un abrazo de oso

\- claro - la chica le sonrió cálidamente - mmm pan tenemos que hablar ... - bra iba a continuar pero se le acerco trunks a pan , haciendo la sonrojar

\- pero panny que hermosa te ves - dijo viendo la de arriba a abajo , pan simplemente se le intensifico el color carmesí .

la verdad es que pan se veía hermosa , tiene un lindo vestido negro ajustado en la parte de arriba con un hermoso escote de corazon con detalles de piedras y escarcha plateadas , de la cintura para abajo esta suelta con unos leves pliegues dejando a la vista un par de torneadas y bien formadas piernas , y terminando así con unos tacones altos color negro con una cinta detrás de esta misma ..

\- ¿ eh ? Trunks !! - al pelilila le salto en cima una bella rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo estructural pero no tanto como el de pan . pensó el hijo de vegeta y después se auto reprendio por pensar esas cosas tan ... ¿ pedofilas? .

\- ¿ marrón ? Pensé que no ibas a venir ya que me dijiste que tenias mucho trabajo - respondió el medio saiyajin .

\- pues el jefe me dijo que podía salir mas temprano siempre y cuando vuelva mas temprano el lunes .. - contesto la rubia .

\- hmprr ... Hola marrón , como estas - trato de ser amable la pelinegra .

\- pues bien , luchando por la vida y como el hombre de mis sueños .. - suspiro la hija del androide , cerrando los ojos y pensando también en los buenos regalos que les da ..

\- ah ya veo - susurro pan .

\- jeje bueno marrón fue un gusto verte de nuevo , tengo que decirle a pan que conozca a un tío muy guapo que invite a la fiesta ya sabes a ver si le gusta , ya que tienen algo en comun , a ambos les gustan las artes marciales y con lo guapa que es pan ... Caerá rendido a sus pies - hablo la peliazul notando que la rubia trataba de hacer quedar mal a su mejor amiga - que espera pan ! Andando ..

\- vale ... - Pan siguió a su amiga ,pensando que ella se había inventado al chico , solo para hacer que la rubia cerrara la boca .

\- espera bra , no puedes hacer eso , pan ni siquiera conoce a ese tipo ... - hablo un trunks celoso - ademas ...

Bra le interrumpió - shhh calla hermano daniel trajo un amigo ... Y yo quiero conocerlo , al parecer también le gusta las artes marciales ... Y Daniel me en ceño una foto y esta súper guapo ... Ademas me encantas los hombres fuertes ...

Todos estaban sorprendidos desde cuando a bra le gustan los chicos fuertes se preguntaron mentalmente trunks y goten .

\- pues desde hace unos años me gustan los chicos fuertes pero solo unos cuantos me an llamado la atención y ya que yo tengo casi los mismo gustos que pan ...- contesto la pregunta que trunks y goten se habían hecho mentalmente , sorprendiendo los

\- y Si te gusta pan podemos tener una doble cita - dijo volteando se hacia la pelinegra - y que me dices - pregunto emocionada la chica peliazul .

\- ehh me asegura que son guapos ? - pregunto la nieta de goku un tanto tímida .

\- claro !!! Vamos están por aya , mira Daniel te esta hechando el ojo eh eh - la chica le codeo dos veces ... Haciendo que su amiga se sonroje ...

\- jeje bueno nos vemos .. Nos vamos a la cacería - susurro bra ..

\- DE NINGUNA MANERA VAN A SALIR CON ESOS CHICOS!! - gritaron celosos el pelilila y el pelinegro ..

\- hey no hace falta gritar ... Ya que ... - se en cogió de hombros - DANIEL-CHAN VEN AQUI Y CON TU AMIGO GUAPO !! - grito a todo pulmón la princesa de los saiyajin haciendo que los presentes se calleran de espaldas y con una gotita anime por la cien

Los chicos se aproximaron a donde esta la bella peliazul , siendo el centro de atención de las chicas porque a de admitir que ambos estaban bien guapos .

Daniel es un chico alto, joven, de su edad aproximadamente, su figura se veía delgada pero atlética y con porte elegante, su piel era muy blanca (un tono más clara que la de Bra) y lisa, su rostro es ovalado, delgado, tiene facciones afiladas, una nariz respingada y bonita, sus labios eran pálidos y bien formados con un color rosado casi imperceptible, sus ojos de un gris tan claro que por momentos daba la impresión de que no tenía iris , cejas eran tupidas pero bien definidas color castaño claro, y para complementar, tiene un hermoso y sedoso cabello color azabache lo tenía largo del copete y levantado hacia arriba, un poco despeinado que sus puntas se erguían en diferentes direcciones... lucía bastante... atractivo.

Jace es un chico casi igual que Daniel solo que este es un poco mas delgado con hermosos ojos verde manzana y con vetas azules , su cabellera es de un color dorado también despeinado , su rostro es sumamente hermosos ya que sus facciones son rudas y con un deje de arrogancia .

Tres chicas se quedaron embobadas viendo a los recién llegados ... .


End file.
